This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is being done to evaluate children as they observe and imitate a series of hand gestures as they rest their head on the headrest of a neuroimaging system called BabySQUID. We are using magnetoencephalography [MEG] to collect brain function data from normally developing children, as well as from children with such developmental disorders as autism, to determine if there are developing parts of the brain that are associated with motion. We would like to find out whether or not abnormal brain function attributes to a childs inability to mimic observed gestures, or whether this may have any influence upon social or motor impairments that occur in children diagnosed with autistic spectrum disorders [ASDs]. The results can help provide important information about how observation and performance of an action is generated in the brain.